


【红蜂】蜜糖起泡酒

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 背景《变形金刚：假日特刊》
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 全文背景为变形金刚《假日特刊》中发生的故事送给芋虾的文
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream
Kudos: 8





	【红蜂】蜜糖起泡酒

他陷进充电床里，感觉自己几乎要被某种说不上来的情绪吞没。屋里的门窗紧闭着。华丽而厚重的窗帘严严实实地遮蔽了外界一切光亮，也让下面城市的声音听上去是那么缥缈而不可闻。

他又翻了一个身。

房间内一片漆黑，唯有飞行者红色的光学镜头半闭合着，散发着浅浅的光芒。温暖的灯光和人声通常是能够给人带来柔软和安全感的东西，那是根植在赛博坦人底层协议里的古老本能。但红蜘蛛并不承认他也是如此——

毕竟他是天选之子。  
他不该和芸芸众生相似。

他知道外面正发生着什么。他是赛博坦领袖，他无需去看亦或去听就能知晓，现在城市里的人们正在庆祝着返乡。从各处归来的赛伯坦的子民们纵情欢笑着，把酒当歌。相遇的人再相遇。重逢的人再重逢。从卡隆到铁堡，从提萨拉斯到翱翔天城。饱受战乱之苦的人们三五成群着携手走上街头，注视着夜空，那里正升腾着一支接着一支的焰火。那是这片布满疮痍和遗骸的大地上所绽放出的希望。

红白色的飞行者翻身而起，走上露台。彩色的飘带和气球到处都是，太热烈了，热烈到即便是他也忍不住在处理器里模拟，如果——如果他走上街头，如果他走进人群中接受民众的爱戴和欢呼，他们会在他身边跳滑稽而又真诚的舞蹈，而他会优雅地欠身行礼，和他们一一握手致意问候，这太容易了，擅长驾驭热闹气氛的红蜘蛛陛下能够将这种气氛发挥到极致，而他能够向每一个镜头露出最完美的笑容。

但他很清楚自己不会这么做，他可不想回来以后花时间去刷洗身上被那些风尘仆仆的归乡人沾染的尘土，消毒不知道从哪里带来的有机病菌，按摩因摆久了虚假又美丽的笑容而酸痛的面部肌肉...

而他更清楚的一个事实是，这金属星球上，讨厌他的霸天虎，并不比讨厌他的汽车人少多少。

所以你看，这世上，即便是赛伯坦领袖，也有做不到的事。

头雕上的王冠好像又沉重了些，他伸手去扶。只要王冠足够美丽，就不会再有人称它为枷锁。就好像杀的人越多，你就越可以说服自己，其实你没有爱过任何人。

“喂，红蜘蛛！”

身后传来一把清脆的声音，熟悉的、欢快的、带着一如既往的他不能理解的乐观和热忱。

“有话快说，little Bee——”红蜘蛛转身的时候眨了眨光镜，于是那一抹转瞬即逝的晦暗底色，也就无影无踪了——“我忙着呢。”

红白色的飞行者穿过明黄色的半透明身影，向屋内走去，一边踢开满地的金色的星星。闪闪发亮的的铃铛。彩色的能量糖果球——还没有用上，也不会用的上的东西。反正明天他会喊精灵鼠把他们都扔到垃圾处理站去的。

“我知道你在烦恼什么。”明黄色的身影跟在他身后不依不饶。

“你知道...”他硬生生把“个炉渣”咽下发声器，“才怪。”

他坐在桌前，开了一瓶自己私藏的佳酿。金属塞拔出来的一瞬间，馥郁的香气瞬间就充盈了整个房间。

“嘿，别这样嘛，红蜘蛛，”大黄蜂并没有因他的反应气馁，蓝色通透的光镜笑盈盈地望着他，“不如来尝试一下我的小发明？”

红蜘蛛狐疑地望向对方。只见大黄蜂铅灰色的手指指向桌上的玻璃罐，透明的容器内蜜色的粘稠液体反射出一点微光。

是糖啊。

红蜘蛛想起来这东西自己几乎就没有吃过，毕竟他不是什么爱好甜食的幼稚小鬼。但——他疑心这家伙说的话带着什么他也不明就里的魔力了，不然他怎么会乖乖听话照做了呢？红蜘蛛从来不任人摆布...他对自己说，权当打发无聊时间罢了。

于是飞行者摇了摇玻璃罐，暗红色的光镜眯了起来。

“你最好别骗我，小蜂。”

与其说是高纯，不如说是饮料的蜜糖起泡酒。金黄的色泽带着讨喜的香气。红蜘蛛晃了晃杯子，调和之后细腻柔滑的微气泡便欢愉地升腾起来。他将高脚杯放到唇边，犹疑着抿了一口。

“啧。”他在芯里暗想，太甜了。这不是什么正统的调制方法，无论是在军队里惯喝的烈性高纯和执政后的珍品佳酿，都比这味道规矩地多。可偏偏就是这么乱来的调和——红蜘蛛半闭上光学镜头，细细品味着，并不是通常的纯正上品的味道，但又有些奇妙的混合物，浓香馥郁中带着清新活泼的口感，倒让他挑剔的舌尖也有了那么一丝新奇。调和后也不似往常他所喝过的品类那般带着绵长的火热与辛辣，反倒回味出几分奇妙的温热感来。

不知不觉，杯中物竟被他喝尽了。

“怎么样？”大黄蜂的光镜安静而又美丽地闪烁着，“我就说了，我不会骗——”

红蜘蛛觉得自己是有些醉了。

不然，为什么他们会唇齿相依呢。

汽车人没说完的话，被赛博坦领袖的吻吞了下去。他们的唇齿彻底纠缠，大黄蜂仰起头雕小心翼翼地回应着他的索取，而他细细地吮吻着对方的唇瓣，飞行者的引擎在黑暗里着低声嗡鸣着，双唇摩挲着，绵长的香气从舌尖渡过去，又在交织的吻中退回来。他的意识仿佛被温暖而又模糊的感觉包裹，几乎也有了些，对方仍存在于这世上的错觉。

但有这种想法，才是真的醉了。他在芯里嗤笑自己。

虽然调和物的纯度并不是很高。  
但醉不醉人，本就也不需要一杯起泡酒。

“小蜂，”既然是自己的臆想，那提出什么要求也无所谓了，不是么。于是他在唇齿交接的间隙里低声说，“你能不能...”

一切重归黑暗。

毫无预兆地，大黄蜂消失了。  
正如他毫无预兆地出现。

“...陪我一会。”

红蜘蛛坐在椅子上，望着空空如也的高脚杯。他与他，在过去的几百万年里过着迥异的人生，他们中间隔着太多人和太多东西，而他隔着这些东西无数次机关算尽目的也不过是结果遥远的那个人的。可命运终于将他们从这张网的某两个遥远的结点处，推到了一起。

就像起泡酒本就不该加蜜糖。

但或许在他火种深处的某个角落，也希望这一切并不是浮梦一场。  
但，他不会承认的。

红蜘蛛曾幻想过这样的场景。不同于过去的无望而又滚烫的抵死缠绵。只是这么躺在某个人的胸口，或者肩头。但他的幻想对象后来都死了。有一部分死在战场上，有一部分是他亲手杀死的。

杀的人越多，你就越可以说服自己其实你没爱过任何人。

于是他越来越少幻想场景里具体的某个人，他们的面容总是暧昧而又模糊不清，那些给予他长夜里虚假的温存的，他们可以是任何人，他们也可以不是任何人。

但现在，这个人是大黄蜂。

这个明黄色的汽车人兼具战士的坚韧和年轻人的天真，让他厌弃，让他嫌恶，但在最不为人知的角落里，他有时也觉得，有些无法自拔的依赖。

他说不清。他究竟是希望大黄蜂只是自己的臆想。还是不止是自己的臆想。

亡者从不说谎。所以他只相信死人。如果面前的一切是真实的，他会像杀死过往的那些火种一样结果他。然后继续在长夜里，将自己一次次推向顶峰再一次次坠落。亲手播种的果实自然也要亲口吃下，漂亮的果实流着甜美的毒液，填满他的空洞，又从内部一寸寸将他腐蚀开去。

但普神总会给予天选之子奇迹般的恩典。给予他这么一个完美的，绝对存在却又绝对不存在的人。

战火暂时停息了，可战争带来的代价还在。每天让他烦芯的事情从来都是只多不少。因过热难受的处理器常常需要冷却，而温情又讽刺的是事实是或许不能治百病却能医芯的是一个幽灵。他放任着那人靠近，靠得比往常还要近，反正作为幽灵他们一向也没什么所谓的安全距离。他能感觉到对方铅灰色的手指在自己后脑按摩着，这很实用，效果很好。如果让他夸奖这个黄色汽车人，那么这就是第一条。

他足够放松地躺着，向这位臆想中的人交付自己仅有的全部信任，大黄蜂的力度拿捏得刚刚好，不轻不重，来回按捏着，恰好好处地，安静而又虔诚地抚慰着这颗焦躁几近癫狂的灵魂。

红蜘蛛忽然想，在大黄蜂生前，是否也这样为其他人做过同样的事。岁月的长河里，他们都遇见过太多的人。而大黄蜂开朗亲和，没有谁不是他的好朋友。甚至他还是有些人唯一的朋友。那人和自己一样有做不到的事，而他知道那人最脆弱的地方在哪里就像他无比地了解自己。红蜘蛛承认看着他与他的同伴被万人唾弃着驱逐出铁堡时自己内芯确实得意了一把——这的确很卑劣但那又怎么样。

卑劣是卑劣者的通行证。而高尚是高尚者的墓志铭。  
至少，他看着铁鹰的尸体时，的确是这么想的。

他想象着那双铅灰色的手游移过某个人的头雕。温柔的。轻缓的。那个人可以是擎天柱。可以是警车。可以是铁皮。可以是一个平民。可以是一个钉子。也可以是威震天。他们停泊在这里休憩，汲取着他们想要的某种东西，而大黄蜂真诚地、无私的、平等无差地抚慰着他们每一个人。

每一个人。

而他自己，或许只是那人抚慰过的众生中的，一个干渴的灵魂罢了。

他又看不见自己了。

大黄蜂芯想。

这样的事情最近时有发生，他说不上来为什么，就像他说不清自己明明应该已经死了为什么还会一直留在这里。就像他说不清他无法控制自己的实体与虚体是因为他真的存在还是因为这一切只是他的臆想。如果不是在这样的情况下，他们根本不会共处一室。他们原本并不是一条路上的人，从外在到内在，从派别到标志，他们甚至连被铸造的方式，都不一样。但如果探究原因注定是无解，解决问题意味着自己将永远地死去，那大黄蜂选择把握现在，尽可能地将事情导向一个更好的结局。

他偶尔也会想如果双方换位，红蜘蛛会如何。但他想来想去却总觉得，红蜘蛛会活的很长很长，长到自己看着他将他们共同的母星建立好。好得阳光永远明朗。人人笑得坦荡。

毕竟那人说了他会把这里变得更好，既然话已至此，那他就一定要做这么一个见证人了。

当然这话如果让他曾经的博派同伴听见，大约会嘲笑他，这一点无论放在擎天柱、警车还是补天士身上都是毋庸置疑的，但他们现在无法再有机会知道自己的想法，也无法像他一样看到常人所看不见的红蜘蛛。他现在有了大把大把的时光，虽然这长到令人麻木的时光都被奇异地限制在离红蜘蛛不太远的地方。他与红蜘蛛有了比过去几百万年更近的距离。但或许也是更远的。

毕竟是生死的距离。

忍住不给那张漂亮的面孔上来一拳是需要耐力的。还好坚忍一直是他的优点。况且他也不能真的对这具不同于他的实体做些什么。但普神的玩笑总是双向的，红蜘蛛也无法回避他。所以，他也有了与这位赛博坦领袖更多的独处与交流的机会。

那么多人死去了。卑贱或者壮烈，伟大或者平淡，总归都是死了。自己也死了却又不可理喻地存在着。如果存在就意味着合理，意味着有意义，那么，既然普神仍垂怜自己，让自己存在于这世上，大黄蜂想，那总归是有责任赋予自己。

黑暗中，红蜘蛛的线条看上去纤细又锋利。这是他安静的时候。而大黄蜂知道，每当他开口，那甜美的言辞里，或多或少，总缠绕着馥郁的毒药气息。

但你知道是毒药，不代表你不会尝。

他常隐匿于黑暗中。静默地观察着这一切。暴行。冷酷。在过去的几百万年里他见过了太多次身为军人的红蜘蛛所展示出来的东西。而那人现在又是一位光鲜亮丽的政治家。如果洗干净双手，重新为自己打磨抛光，那些鲜血模糊的碎肉块、粘腻锈得烂掉的四肢和内脏，那些亲手掐灭的火种，是不是，就会在王座下盛放出鲜亮的花朵。

大黄蜂忽然觉得，自己与红蜘蛛没什么不同。于是他看向自己的双手，那里意料之中的什么也没有。但什么都没有不表示什么都不存在。

就像别人眼中的他自己。

大黄蜂凝视着那熟悉的面容，数百万年间，他无数次地凝视过这张面甲。在法庭，在朝堂，更多的回忆是在战场上。如果时间再往前倒，倒到最初，他试着回想起自己还是个快递员的时候，被霸天虎的干扰信号折磨，彼时年轻的奥利安派克斯向他伸出了手，也是从那时起，他走入了这片纷繁缠绕的网。而现在，他也学会了向别人伸出手。

他想起了方才的那个吻。  
想起那份转瞬即逝的、冰冷而又刻薄的温柔。

极善伪装、机关算尽的野心家也会有真芯吗。  
横贯在他们中的东西足够多，多到很多事不可能再坦荡。  
但如果他们也能有欲有爱，可以占有可以不舍。  
那会怎么样。

明黄色的汽车人抬起手。  
我想听一听，你的疲惫和恐惧...

敲门声猝然响起。

熟悉的声音从门外传来，带着几分戏谑和俏皮——

“我说，伟大的红蜘蛛陛下，不会这么早就睡了吧？”

金色的星星。闪闪发亮的铃铛。彩色的能量糖果球。很快就被大家装点在房间里。它们终于尽到了它们本应该承担的责任。琉璃雕刻的花朵点缀其中，昂贵的香料散发着独特的芬芳。热烈的旋律回荡着，来宾们举起晶莹剔透的杯子碰撞着，唱起了歌谣，赞美创世的神明，赞美天空与海洋，赞美赛博坦的金属月亮，赞美每一颗坚毅的火种，赞美每一位在战斗中倒下去没有再站起来的人。闪烁的灯光就像万千星辰的碎片坠落，落在他们的面甲，落在他们熠熠生辉的光镜里。

今夜没有派别。没有种族。没有上级和下属。今夜你只需知道一个目的。

不醉不归。

大黄蜂悬浮在房间的上空看着这一切。那人的头颅总是高昂着的，骄傲地仿佛永远不会低头，他灵活地与人保持一个逻辑意义而非物理层面的距离，这具美丽的躯壳仿佛天生就为了交际应酬而生，就连唇角的微笑弧度也是完美地计算过，带着轻佻又放纵的美，让人感到寒意却又忍不住火种加速，每一波脉冲都在回路里叫嚣着汹涌。

但红蜘蛛意识不到大黄蜂正在看着他，意识不到来自黑暗的这一束安静的视线。他优雅地与每一个向他举杯的人致意而后喝下杯中的物体，但大黄蜂知道他从来不会真醉。目睹过无数次红蜘蛛参宴的大黄蜂知道此人真正的酒量深不见底，但他永远会在最恰当的时候离席。偶然也有那么几次红蜘蛛半醉半醒，大黄蜂不知道是见了故友，还是旧敌，只记得最后红蜘蛛在黑暗里盯着他的光镜说，为什么它们要是蓝色。

为什么。红蜘蛛伸出手想要抚摸它们。光学镜头是一个赛博坦人身上最敏感的元件之一，没人会喜欢这个地方被触碰，即使是幽灵，大黄蜂也会本能地想要后退回避。于是飞行者够了几次没有摸到，大黄蜂凑过去，问为什么它们不能是蓝色。那人嘟囔了几句甚么，他没听清。而后那人便渐渐陷入了充电。

一阵欢呼的声浪传来。大黄蜂回过神。

“嘿！我们的红蜘蛛陛下！”

红蜘蛛被欢呼的人们高高地抛起来，又被许多双手接住。再次抛起。光线陆离里，他红色的光镜波光闪耀，像一场华丽的幻境。

大黄蜂远远地站着，隐约觉得红蜘蛛仿佛在偏着头朝着自己的方向看过来，重重人影中他捕捉着那双红色的光学镜头，有一个刹那，在高悬的灯串漾开的沉浮光海中，他们的确是四目相对，这让大黄蜂几乎有种奇异的错觉，在这千年万年的时光里，在这银河系万千群星中的一颗上，那些他一直在寻觅的、鲜活而又热烈的曾经——

或许只要一个瞬间就够了。

原来你这家伙也会这样笑啊。大黄蜂在芯里想。

如果真心的笑容是保质期只有一日的赏味限定。  
那么亲爱的，今夜里，请你务必纵情。

他望向窗外，绚丽的焰火腾空而起，照亮了头顶上这片他们的的确确共同存在于其之下的夜空。胜胜败败。生生死死。本来也说不上多么传奇。而再往后十年、百年、两百年、一千年，新生的火种们就不会再记得这些战役。那些出于私心或者大义，最终导向都是让这片大地浸透了鲜血的战役，那些它们共同导向的结局。

但，万众一心总是好的。  
这一点他一直坚信着，从最初，到现在。

天色微亮的时候，来访的客人也一一作别。

红蜘蛛看上去已经睡着了。他的引擎轻柔地振动着发出低声的哼鸣。周围的一切是那么的安静。确认他的置换已经平稳后，明黄色的身影从黑暗里浮现出来，自顾自地摇了摇头。  
大黄蜂拾起充电床下掉落的绝缘毯，重新给他盖上。

齐心协力，比各自为战，永远要强大得多。他始终坚信着这一点，而——

而我和你一样。他站在红白色的飞行者的床前。

我们本不是一类人。但却都活在罪恶里。我们不能停止这份罪恶，被迫或者真芯。我们品尝代价的果实并说服自己甘之如饴，我们互相嘲讽对方的理想与现实而怀抱各自的脆弱与痛苦。我们比任何人都能清楚地看到彼此火种深处的无力与求而不得。我们每天都在死去我们每天又都活着。我们同样孤独地惶惑着，我们同样隐秘地痛苦着，我们同样集自我矛盾与一身。我们同样身处囚笼又同样被普神幸运地眷顾。

我们没有什么不同。

而我所做的，不过是给你的这杯起泡酒，加点不合时宜的蜜糖。

当主恒星的第一束光芒照到这里，我们几乎就会回到从前。我们争论、吵架，各执一词。我们为了一个条例而针锋相对谁也不先低头。我知道很多时候你恨不得想要再杀死我一次因为我也无数次想要在你的面孔上结结实实来一拳。我知道你所有的狼狈不堪痛苦和脆弱因为我也曾鲜活地经历过。百万年来我头一次发现你真心的笑容也会让我喜悦但过分乐观害死了我所以我绝不会再让你重蹈覆辙。

我知道你在深夜没人看到的时候说过讨厌我而我不介意这是真的[1]*。你对我说你想让这里变得更好而我愿意去相信这不是假的。你嘲讽英雄主义但在我火种深处我知道你已经不是原来的你，而我相信有一天你也会认识到这点并作出你认为对的选择[2]*。

我们也许还会经历战争，也许会迎向永久的和平。或许有一天你能和你分离的伙伴们重聚，我会与我亲爱的战友们重逢。或许有一天我们可以彻底剥离开这具躯壳和标志烙印带来的隔阂，仅作为我们自己，作为红蜘蛛和大黄蜂来谈点什么。在故事的落幕，在一切的最初。或许你会向我侃侃而谈这一生的所有平淡与壮烈，或许你什么都没有说，你只是站在那里，目尽之处，是平静而美丽的玫瑰色晚霞。而那时我会站在你的身边。[3]*

但在那之前...

大黄蜂俯下身，在红蜘蛛光洁的额上覆下一个小心的吻。

一触即分。

轻得，像一个梦境。

“在那之前，愿你好梦。”

红白涂装的飞行者在黑暗中弯起了唇角。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]*我知道你在深夜没人看到的时候说过讨厌我。（《直到万众一心》刊情节）  
> [2]*你嘲讽英雄主义但在我火种深处我认为你已经不是原来的你（《直到万众一心》刊情节）而我相信你有一天你也会认识到这点并作出你认为对的选择 （《宇宙大帝刊》情节）  
> [3]*在故事的落幕，在一切的最初。或许你会向我侃侃而谈这一生的所有平淡与壮烈，或许你什么都没有说，你只是站在那里，目尽之处，是玫瑰色的晚霞。而那时我会站在你的身边。 （《擎天柱》刊接近结尾处情节）


End file.
